Regalo de cumple!
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Este... es un regalo para la autora blackymandis que hoy esta de cumple años, hace que este fic es dedicado para tí, por cierto Feliz cumple!, espero te guste...


Hola, ¿Qué hace? Leyendo o que hace xD, okno bueno se preguntaran por que hice esto bueno es para felicitar a blackymandis ya que hoy es su cumple! Feliz Cumple!, entones pensé en hacerle un regalito de cumple y pues… yo sé que no te conozco mucho pero me has caído bien hace que aquí va mi regalo…

Hanaco POV

Hola mi nombre es Hanaco Mishima y tengo 16 años y soy un poco alegre y muy activa a veces pareciera que tengo complejo de Endo el capitán de mi equipo Raimon, verán es él una persona increíble nos da muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante verán he estado en este equipo 2 años y debo de decir que es fantástico, me gusta mucho a verlos conocido, antes cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente yo estaba sola, me aprendí a cuidar sola, conseguí un trabajo en un restaurante para pagar mis estudios, fue muy duro esa época, hasta que llegue a Raimon, primero yo era la mejor en kickball hasta estaba en el equipo ya que me entretenía un poco era muy orgullosa y solitaria hasta que el equipo por una extraña razón que aun no me explico se disolvió. Un día yo me encontraba vagando por ahí y vi a los del Raimon del equipo de futbol en una pelea o algo así me acerque sigilosamente y me escondí detrás de un árbol cuando siento como una pelota de futbol choca contra el árbol en el cual yo estaba escondida, de la fuerza en la que la patearon se rompió el árbol de milagro pude moverme de aquel árbol antes que me aplastara. Bueno ese día fue muy especial ya que conocí a los chicos y después de pegarle a Goenji-kun que fue el que tiro la pelota hacia el árbol me hice buena amiga de ellos y luego me enseñaron a jugar futbol, hasta el día de hoy…

En la mañana:

Me desperté muy activa ya que hoy era mi cumple, estaba súper feliz y me levante de mi cama y fui a bañarme después me puse vans una celeste y la otra fucsia, pantalones negros y una pollera negra manga corta apretada que le deja ver el ombligo y una chaqueta negra manga ¾ que ocupa abierta, baje al comedor y desayune no sin antes darle de comer a mi tigre de véngala bebe llamado calsifer que se escapo del zoológico pero se encariño conmigo así que se quedo conmigo, después de despedirme de Calsifer fui rumbo a mi instituto

POV normal

Mientras tanto en la escuela Raimon:

Todos los chicos del club de Futbol estaban en el salón hablando

-¡Oye Goenji-kun! ¿Te le vas a declarar a Hanaco-chan?- Pregunto una chica muy bonita de cabellos castaños rojizos con reflejos negros y ojos color azul rey

-P-pero que dices Kakachi- Dijo Goenji sonrojado y mirando hacia la ventana tratando de disimular el sonrojo

-¿Oh no lo harás?- pregunto Umiko a lo que Goenji negó- Oh! Qué pena, pero bueno entonces le podre decir a Harima que se le declare ya que el esta locamente enamorado de ella, bueno me voy- Dijo Umiko caminando tranquilamente cuando Goenji la detiene

-E-espera… Yo lo hare- dijo Goenji decidido mientras Umiko sonreía

-Genial! Se lo puedes decir en la fiesta que estoy organizando será temática hace que tienes que ir vestido con ropa gótica, ¡suerte!- Dijo Umiko antes de desaparecer, Goenji se quedo con la palabra en la boca y suspiro y se puso a pensar que podría regalarle de cumple a Hanaco

Volviendo con el Hanaco POV

Cuando por fin llegue a la secundaria Raimon me lleve una sorpresa ya que me esperaban ahí mis amigas de la infancia sayuki koori, haruka niwa y yuki sakakashi, ellas corrieron a abrazarme y nos dimos un abrazo grupal

-¿pero que hacen aquí, no es que estaban en Italia?- Pregunte mientras ella me miraban todavía con una sonrisa

-es que… sabíamos que era tu cumple así que vinimos de visita… además Kakachi nos llamo para una fi…- Dijo Sayuki mientras los otras dos le tapaban la boca para que no digiera nada

-¿Una que?- pregunte extrañada mientras todas se ponían tensas

-No, nada… ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar un rato futbol?- me pregunta Haruka llevándome a la cancha de futbol

-E-espera tengo clases- dije mientras ellas negaban con la cabeza

-El profesor se enfermo hace que nos dieron la mañana libre al igual que la tarde- respondió Yuki mientras ayudaba a Haruka a llevarme a rastrada hacia la cancha

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué tal si jugamos en 2 vs 2?- pregunte mientras ellas asentían y yo me hacía con Yuki –Bien ya saben el dúo que marca primero gana- dije mientras le pasaba el balón a Yuki, las horas pasaron y pasaron y cada vez se hacía más tarde hasta que por fin logre marcar con mi técnica

-Sirvientes eternos- dije mientras estoy frente a la portería la cual era protegida por Haruka y mis ojos se vuelven color sangre, patea el balón y digo "salgan mis sirvientes" y la pelota es envuelta en un manto de murciélagos que al entrar al área del arco atacan a Haruka dejándole con una mordedura de vampiro en el cuello

-Wow! Mejorarte tu técnica- Me dice Sayuki impresionada mientras yo asiento sonriente

-Todo es gracias a los entrenamientos de Endo- Dije mientras ellas asientes y Sayuki mira su reloj

-Dios! Es muy tarde… Hanaco-chan tenemos que irnos a cambiar- Dijo Sayuki mientras me lleva del brazo

-¿a dónde?- Pregunto mientras ellas me llevan aun mas rápido casi corriendo

- no te podemos decir, es una sorpresa- Dijo Yuki haciéndose la misteriosa, me llevaron a mi casa y me hicieron duchar cuando entre a la pieza vi un lindo traje de Vampiro, era de falda corta tenia volados negros y un cinturón de cuero negro una camiseta blanca con una corbata roja y unos pendientes rojos, también tenía guantes de maya negros y unas lindas botas negras, vi que al lado había una notita: _Querida Hanaco-chan vístete y arréglate, te esperamos en el gimnasio de la escuela Raimon ATT: Anónimo ;D_, vi la nota con suma desconfianza y me vestí y me arregla cuando ya estaba lista me dirigí a la secundaria Raimon…

Normal POV

Hanaco se fue sin saber que Yuki, Haruka y Sayuki estaban escondidas en la cocina hablando por teléfono

-El vampiro se ha ido, repito el vampiro se ha ido-

Mientras en la secundaria Raimon específicamente en el gimnasio

Todos estaban atareados con las decoraciones para la fiesta de Hanaco-chan,

-¡Oigan todos, su atención por favor!, ¡Hanaco viene para acá!- Grito Umiko subida a un asiento, el asiento como estaba algo dañado se iba a caer pero Fudou la agarra a tiempo

-Gracias Akio-kun- Dijo Umiko sonrojándose y dándole una sonrisa mientras Fudou también se sonrojaba – ¡Bueno a sus posiciones todos!- Grito Umiko mientras todos se escondían

Cuando de repente llega Hanaco y ella ve todo el salón con suma sorpresa

-1, 2,3… ¡sorpresa!- Gritan todos saliendo de su escondite mientras Hanaco mira sorprendida ya que casi toda la secundaria estaba ahí

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hanaco-chan!- Dice Umiko Saliendo con Fudou agarrada de la mano y le da un abrazo

-Gracias Umiko-chan- le dice Hanaco a Umiko mientras las dos sonríen

-Feliz cumple años- Dice Fudou a Hanaco también

-Gracias-

-Feliz cumpleaños Hanaco!- dice casi todos los invitados a la vez mientras ella sonríe

-Gracias a todos por la fiesta!- Grita Hanaco pero a la vez pareciera intentar buscar a alguien

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi socia de la comida!- Le dice Midorikawa abrazándola fuerte y alzándola

-Gracias mido-kun, jeje pero ya puedes soltarme- Le dice Hanaco a Midorikawa mientras este se disculpa

- Feliz cumpleaños- Le dice todo el equipo de Raimon a Hanaco y ella estaba agradecida hasta que…- ¡Abrazo Grupal!- grito Endo mientras todos se le tiraron encima

Cuando ya la liberaron siguió la fiesta, pero Hanaco no se veía muy contenta ya que no había llegado la persona que más le importaba, camino hasta el pasto verde y se sentó a observar las estrellas, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto cuando sintió el olor que tanto lo caracterizaba era él

-Hola Hanaco-chan- Dijo Goenji descubriéndole los ojos a Hanaco quien lo miraba atónica

-¿creíste que no vendría?, no me perdería tu cumple Hanaco, por cierto Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Goenji y por instinto beso a Hanaco la cual tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta que se dejo llevar

-H-Hanaco-chan… Y-Yo te quiero y ¿querías ser mi novia?- Dijo Goenji mientras le acariciaba la cara a Hanaco

-Yo pues claro Goen… Shuuya-Kun- Dijo Hanaco sonrojándose y dándole un beso a Goenji bajo las estrellas…

Fin ^. ^

Espero te haya gustado, se que fue cortito, para la próxima lo hare más largo, espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, que Dios te bendiga y que comas mucha torta *-*… Bueno nos leemos, Que la pases bien

Se despide

Galle Anónima


End file.
